A Tattered Line of String
by nicoledanielleee
Summary: Klena fanfic. Mentions of Forwood&Delena(very little of this though!) Please R&R, much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 1:

"Oh Elena," Damon whispered in her ear, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Shut up, Damon," Elena giggled as she pulled at his hair.

He grabbed her and flipped her over, resulting in her sitting on top of him, "Baby, you know you are. Man, how did I end up with someone like you?"

"You little kiss up," she placed a peck on his cheek, "What-" **kiss** "-did-" **kiss** "-I-" **kiss** "-do-" **kiss **"-to-"** kiss** "-deserve-" **kiss **"-you?"

"Oh will the two of you cut it out?" Stefan Salvatore stood by the door as he watched his brother and ex-girlfriend act all lovey-dovey in bed, "We have Originals to kill and with you two like that in bed all day, we're getting absolutely nowhere."

"Stop being such a douche, bro," Damon said as he set Elena aside and got up to dress.

Elena laughed, "Stefan, calm down. What's so important about killing these 'Originals' anyways?"

"What's important about it?" Stefan raised his voice, "Elena, did you seriously just ask me that? Are you playing stupid or-?"

Damon cut him off, "Not cool, bro. Don't go there."

"Whatever, man," Stefan shrugged, "Elena, we have to kill them. We have to kill them before they kill us, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric, and every single person you've ever cared about."

"Stefan, they haven't tried anything since… since Klaus became a hybrid," Elena argued, thinking back to a few months ago, when Klaus had killed Aunt Jenna.

"ELENA," Stefan raged, "Do you not remember that he killed Jenna?! Your aunt! A couple months ago, you were broken down about it, and now what? All of a sudden you're just fine with it?"

Damon stepped between them as things heated up, "Stefan, cool it-"

"No, no. He's right, Damon," Elena sighed and turned to look Stefan in the eye, "Stefan. How could I forget? But if the Originals haven't tried anything and we go ahead and try to harm them, what if that's what triggers them into killing the people around us? I can't take that risk, even if it is my only chance at revenge. I'm not sacrificing people I love for that."

Stefan shook his head, "Elena, protect yourself for once." And with that, he walked out leaving Damon and Elena standing in the middle of Damon's room.

Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulder and pulled her in, "Baby, I'm sorry about him. He's just… He's just being Stefan."

"I know, I know," Elena hugged him back, "I just need space and I know he's trying to protect me, but still."

Damon squeezed her tightly, "Elena, he needs time, too. The break up was all very sudden to him and these past few months have not been easy for any of us."

"I know," Elena nuzzled against his chest, "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena," Damon breathed into her hair.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled from across the hall, "Get your butt over here. Now!"

Elena turned to see her best friend motioning for her to go over to her.

"Hey Care!" Elena hugged her friend.

"Elena! Do you know how late you are? You signed up for this, so be on time!" Caroline rambled on, "I know you and Damon are spending all this time together, but can you not? All chirpy and what not, ugh! Elena! Keep your focus on this! PROM! Less than 2 weeks away!"

"Care, calm down! I'll be sure to have my part covered. Just breathe," Elena laughed.

"Oh, so now you think this is funny!" Caroline growled, walking away, "Ugh, Elena! You're frustrating me!"

Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend, ran after her, "Hey Elena! It's great to see you. Sorry about that, you know how Care is, she's just a wreck."

"I HEARD THAT TYLER."

"Well, I should go help her out," Tyler laughed nervously, "Just go over to the table and look for Veronica, she'll be able to help you out."

"Alright, bye Tyler!" Elena giggled, "Good luck with Care."

Elena walked toward the tables, "Excuse me, are you Veronica?"

A tall brunette turned around, "Hi! Yes, you must be Elena Gilbert!"

"Yeah, hi! Tyler said to come here and you'd tell me what to do?"

Veronica grabbed her clipboard, "Oh yes! Um… Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert! Alright! You're on the decorating committee. Right over there near the stage! There should be three others helping you out! Oh and take these two bins over there."

"Mhm, thanks a bunch Veronica!" Elena grabbed two bins and walked toward the stage.

"Well hello, love."

Elena jumped and turned to see the last person she had wanted to see ever again, "Klaus."

"Oh goodie, you remember my name!" Klaus smirked.

"How could I not," Elena replied sarcastically.

"Well, it seems as if your little friend has placed us in the same committee," he smiled his million-dollar smile at her.

"Oh yay. What a joy," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Now, that's the spirit, darling!" Klaus walked toward the bins, "Oh and you'll be even more excited when you find out who else is on the committee." He winked and bobbed his head toward the gymnasium doors.

In came perhaps two of the five most beautiful creatures ever, Elijah and Kol Mikaelson.

"Klaus, are you kidding me right now?" Elena's hands immediately covered her face, "I'm stuck with the three of you?"

"Oh darling," Kol put his arm around her, "You make it sound utterly unbearable."

"Hello again, Elena," Elijah took her hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to be acquainted once again."

Elena groaned, "I cannot believe that this is happening right now. I. Can't. Freaking. Believe. It. No, no, no, no. This is not real." She shut her eyes tight, hoping that once she opened them, they would no longer be there. She opened her left eye and then her right.

"Still here darling," Kol winked and his brothers laughed along with him.

"Ugh! Who assigned these groups anyways?" Elena tried getting away from Kol.

Klaus then grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, "Not so fast, love. We're a team now, we'll have to work together and spend massive amounts of time together."

"Boys, leave Elena alone now," Elijah tried hiding his smile.

"Oh big brother, always the one to save poor Elena," Klaus' eyes twinkled jokingly.

"You guys are so annoying," Elena got out of his grasp and grabbed some of the decorations, "Let's just… work on the decorations and keep the talking to a minimum."

"Whatever floats your boat, dear," Kol's eyes twinkled like his brother's.

*Author's Note:

I have no idea what I was doing with this to be honest, and sorry if it doesn't seem like a Klena fanfic right now, getting there! Please be patient with me; this is my first time writing a fanfic, so yeeeeek! Oh and uh, if y'all have any ideas, let me know! I'd appreciate it very much!

Thanks a bunch, sweethearts! xx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Oh& thanks a bunch to tvdobssessed for reviewing chapter one; it meant a bunch, you have no idea! xx

Chapter 2:

"Can you believe it?" Elena raged as she paced around the room, "Klaus, Kol, and Elijah in the same committee as me! No, this is flipping unbelievable. No way in hell am I just gonna decorate with them."

"Oh honey, calm down, just breathe," Caroline sat on Elena's bed and flipped through a magazine, "It'll be fine."

"Calm down? Care, don't tell me to calm down, this is the Originals we're talking about," Elena shot her best friend a look that just screamed, "If you don't hold me back, I'll kill you."

Caroline shut the magazine, "Elena, don't go all crazy psycho bitch on me. I know this is tough but just please, don't do anything stupid. They may be horrible people, but they've been actually helping out with everything and right now, we can't afford to lose any more volunteers."

"Fine. Fine, I won't do anything stupid but this doesn't mean I like this," Elena grunted and plopped down on her bed, "I will act as my crazy psycho bitch self around them though so…"

"Oh alright," Caroline hugged her best friend, "I know it's been so tough these last few months, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Of course, Care," Elena hugged her back, "You're my best friend."

"Aw, well, well, isn't this just sweet."

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Elena turned toward the door and gasped, "How did you get in?"

Klaus smirked and walked toward Elena, "Why, your dear brother, Jeremy, let me in."

"Don't you dare touch him," she snarled.

"Whoa, sweetheart, feisty!" he laughed, "Don't worry, I won't touch a hair-"

"Good."

"On one condition."

_Of course, there's always some sort of bargain_, Elena thought.

"What is it?" Caroline piped up.

Klaus looked at her, "Well, it's just for the ever so lovely, Miss Gilbert, here."

"Well, Klaus, what is it?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking you to prom."

"What?" Elena replied, outraged.

"You heard me, darling," Klaus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Let me take you to prom and I won't touch a hair on any of your friends, including your dear Mr. Saltzman."

Elena gaped at him, "Are you kidding me? Prom? With you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Klaus looked amused.

"Well, um, I was actually going to go with Damon, my boyfriend?!" Elena argued.

"Not if you want your dear brother to live."

Elena's eyes flared, "You're really using that as a bargaining chip?"

"Well, love, you should know that I will indeed go to extremes to get what I want," he shrugged.

"Ugh, why are you making this is complicated?" Elena stood up facing the monster.

Caroline grabbed her by the arm, "Elena, don't. You'll regret it."

"Now listen to your friend, love. Don't make this any more complicated than it should be," Klaus took her hand.

Elena struggled to say something, but no words could describe how she was feeling.

"Well, that's that then," Klaus gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweet Elena."

And with that, he ran out the window and left.

"Elena?" Caroline stared at her friend, "Did that seriously just happen? Oh, my, god."

Elena was still speechless, "Holy crap. I can't believe that that just happened. What… what do I do? What am I going to tell Damon? How am I going to explain?"

Caroline hugged her, "Oh sweetie, don't worry."

"Care, what am I going to do?" Elena dug her head into Caroline's shoulder.

"Honey, you do what you want to do. The rest of us, we can protect ourselves," Caroline looked her friend in the eye, "Don't force yourself."

"But I cannot risk this! I can't keep having you guys fight my fights and get hurt because of my irresponsible actions," Elena cried, "And Jeremy, he's my last living blood-related relative! I will not let my actions be the cause of his death. It's just not worth it."

"Like I said, Elena, don't force yourself," Caroline said softly.

Elena sighed, "Don't worry Care, I can handle Klaus. Just protect yourselves for the time being and please look out for Jer. I know he says that he doesn't need protection, but I'm not taking any chances this time. I know what Klaus is capable of, his brother may be a man of his word, but Klaus is just spontaneous. Who knows what he'll do?"

Caroline hugged her tightly, "Elena, be safe and just know that we won't let anything happen to you."

Elena hugged her back, "I love you guys so much, please look out for yourselves and don't get hurt because of me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"Damon, we need to talk."

Damon turned to see his beautiful girlfriend staring at him seriously, "Just one sec, babe."

"Damon, please. Now," Elena said sternly.

"Alright," Damon walked over, "What's up?"

"Sit down, please," she motioned to the couch.

He sat down, "What's wrong Elena? What happened?"

"We can't go to prom together," Elena sighed.

"Oh," Damon's mind went blank, "Why? Is it Stefan?"

"No, Damon," Elena sat next to him, "It's Klaus."

Damon got up angrily, "What did that bastard do now?"

Elena tugged at his arm, "Damon, please, just listen to me first."

He sat down hesitantly and listened as she told him about her encounter with him.

"Who does he think he is? He can't do that!" Damon shouted.

"Damon, this is for the best, please," Elena cringed, "I don't want to do this, but if I don't then he'll hurt all of you."

"Elena! Dammit! I won't let him do this to you!" Damon yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No! Damon, don't anger him!" Elena pleaded, "Just let me do this and it'll be okay for you guys. Please!"

Just as Damon was about to respond, he was interrupted by a deep, mellow voice, "If I were you, I'd listen to Miss Gilbert."

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elena stood up and faced the handsome man.

"Well, I heard that my dear brother paid you a visit and I decided to visit you as well," the man replied.

"No one invited you here," Damon snarled at him, "Get out, GET OUT!"

"Damon, stop it," Elena pushed him back onto the couch, "Let's just see what he wants."

"Ah, the lady is wiser than the man," Elijah walked over to Elena, "Darling Elena, I am so sorry that my brother had interrupted your little hang out with Miss Forbes. I apologize on behalf of him, very rude of him."

"Well, you interrupted our conversation, so I would say that that was very rude of you," Damon mimicked.

Elena shot him a death stare, "Shut up, Damon." She turned back to Elijah, "I apologize on behalf of him."

"It's quite alright, he's right, you know," Elijah sighed, "Elena, please, if I may have a word with you outside."

"No-"

"Damon, I will make my own decisions," Elena said, "Yes, Elijah, you may."

The two of them walked out of the Salvatore house and toward Elijah's car. "This is quite a beautiful car, Elijah."

"Ah, yes. The Audi A5, such an amazing car," Elijah sighed.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Elena broke it, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Elena, I have heard that my brother wishes to accompany you to prom," he started, "Well, please understand that my brother does not wish to harm those that you love. Although it may seem so, he has actually grown quite fond of you and he truly does wish to accompany you in a more than just friends manner."

Elena laughed, "Are you serious? Klaus fond of me? I've done nothing but be rude to him though!"

"Well, he seems to have taken a liking to you," Elijah chuckled to himself.

"No, this must be a mistake! Klaus would never," Elena could not believe it.

Elijah laughed, "But he does. Anyways, I just came to tell you that my brother plans on wearing something to match your dress, but he has no idea what color you'll be wearing, so… what's it going to be?"

"Um, well, actually I haven't even shopped for a dress yet," Elena muttered.

"Oh well, if that's the case, I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind getting you a dress," Elijah replied.

Elena rambled, "Uh, yeah. Sure, whatever works for him, I guess. Just, uh, yeah."

"Elena, are you alright?" Elijah put his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, definitely," Elena laughed it off, "Totally. Just a little bit loopy tonight."

"Well, alright then. I'll have the dress delivered to your home as soon as possible," Elijah got in the car, "Good night Elena, enjoy it."

"Good night, Elijah," Elena waved to him as he drove off.

*yeeeeeek! Alright! Chapter 2! I feel like this is going a little slow, but please once again, please be patient with me! I'm still trying to sort all of this out! I really hope y'all enjoy it. R&R please, darlings!

Thanks so much, sweethearts! xx


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Just to clarify: This will follow with the hybrids, but Klaus has his own reasons for being infatuated with Elena.

Also, no hate intended, but the reason I preferred to start at the end of season 2/beginning of season 3 is because I'm not really enjoying the whole "Elena turns off her emotions" and all. I mean, sure, I love this badass side of her, but some of the things she's been doing is just not really floatin my boat.

And thank you for reviewing! Once again, it means a whole lot! Anything you guys say just means the world. xx

Chapter 3:

Elena sat on her bed, flipping through magazines and she heard a creak at her door. She looked up and saw Stefan peaking his head in, "Hey Elena."

She set her magazine aside and got up, "Hey Stefan."

"I heard about the whole thing with Klaus," he walked in and leaned against the wall.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah. Guess Damon isn't exactly too happy about it is he?"

"Elena, I know you don't want to do this," Stefan said, "So why are you? Stop trying to protect the rest of us."

"Stefan, you're not in my position. Do you know how difficult this is for me?" she sighed, "You really have no idea."

"Maybe I don't, but I know that you don't have to do this," he tried explaining.

"No, Stefan, stop. This is where you don't understand. Like you said before, Klaus killed Jenna. He's not stopping there; I don't know who else he's going to kill until he's satisfied and if me going to prom with him will buy us some time, then so be it," Elena responded as she walked over to him.

"Elena, we just don't want you to get hurt," Stefan put his hand on her shoulder.

Elena shrugged his hand off, "Stop it. Stop acting as if I'm still the fragile little girl that you met last year. Stop trying to protect me as if I can't protect myself. Stop trying to stop me from protecting you guys."

Stefan stared at her, "Elena, we just want to help you."

"NO. Stefan, you don't get it! I don't need you guys to help me!" Elena raged.

"Elena-"

"STOP IT STEFAN." Elena roared.

"No, Elena," Stefan grabbed both her shoulders.

Elena shook him off, "No, we're done here. It's done for. Stop it." She grabbed her coat and bag and walked out. She pulled out her phone and called her best friend, "Hello? Yeah, can you pick me up right now? I'm at home and I need to get away."

Elena stood outside her house for five minutes and then she saw a red pick-up truck head her way. She opened the door and hopped in, "Hey Matt!"

"Lena, hey," Matt started the car, "Where to?"

"The Grill?"

"The Grill it is," Matt drove and off they went.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Whoa, Lena! Slow down," Matt exclaimed.

Elena shot down her eighth shot of tequila, "I'm fine, Matt. Hehe." She laughed and waved at the bartender for another glass.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" Matt looked at her.

"Oh, so you haven't heard?" Elena giggled.

"Heard about what?" Matt asked.

"Well," Elena looked up at him and smiled, "Klaus asked me to prom. Well, he didn't actually ask me, more like, he forced me."

"Oh love, you make it sound so horrible."

Matt and Elena turned around, "Klaus?"

"Why, hello," Klaus smirked. Behind him, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah waved.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, attempting to stand up.

"Just dropping in," Klaus held her arm, helping her stand straight.

Elena waved him off, "I don't need your help."

He let go and she wobbled around, almost falling, but Klaus and Elijah both rushed to her side. They looked at each other and Elijah backed off.

"Be careful, dear," Klaus sat her back down and sat next to her. He looked to his siblings, "Why don't you guys sit down?"

Klaus held on to Elena, looking concerned, "Elena, why don't I take you home?"

"No, I don't wanna go home," Elena whined, "I like it here."

She got closer to him and breathed in his ear, "I like it here with you."

"Okay, you are definitely drunk," Klaus chuckled.

"Why, oh why?" Elena slammed her head on the counter.

"Why what?" Kol and Rebekah asked in unison.

Elena pulled her head up, staring at the people around her, "Why does prom have to be in a stupid gymnasium? IT'S PROM."

Matt laughed, "Don't let Care hear you say that. She's spent a shit load of time on this and she would not be happy."

"You really don't want prom in your gymnasium?" Klaus asked seriously.

"Duh," Elena giggled, "It's prom. No one wants in a stinky ol' gym." She shot down another glass of tequila and stood up, "I'm outta here. Thanks for the fun. Elena is… outta here."

"Elena-"

Elijah pushed Matt back in his seat gently, "I'll take care of her." He turned to Elena, "Miss Gilbert, allow me to take you home."

"Alright," Elena leaned against his chest, "Let's go home!"

Elijah held Elena close to him as they walked out of The Grill. Klaus sat in his seat, drinking his bourbon, as he oozed out his jealousy.

"Dear brother, I see you're quite jealous of Elijah," Rebekah interrupted his train of thought.

Klaus turned to laugh, "What are you talking about, sister?"

"I see the way you look at her," Rebekah sighed, "I haven't seen that in years. It's sweet."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear sister," Klaus drank another glass of bourbon and slammed the glass onto the counter, resulting in the shattering of it. He pulled Matt closer and compelled him, "Clean this up and forget what she said."

"Brother, that was unnecessary," Kol spoke up.

"I'm done here," Klaus got up, placed a bill on the counter and walked out, "I shall see you both at home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Elena, I have something for you," Elijah grabbed a box from the back seat and handed it to her, "Here."

"What is this?" Elena began to open the box until Elijah gently placed his hand onto the box.

"Don't open this here, open it when I'm gone," he spoke softly.

"Um, okay," Elena grabbed her bag from the bottom of the seat, "I'll see you later Elijah. Thanks for the ride."

She opened the door and almost slipped. Elijah rushed around the car to hold her up, "Be careful. Allow me to walk you in."

"Elijah, I'm fine," Elena wobbled, "It's okay."

Elijah held Elena against him as he walked her up the porch, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, definitely," Elena gripped the sides of the box and pressed the door bell, "Jer'll take care of me. I'm fine, really."

Jeremy opened the door and found his sister standing with the Original, "Elena?"

"Hey Jer," Elena smiled and began to walk in. She looked at Elijah and mouthed, "Thank you."

Jeremy shut the door and went to help his sister, "Hey, you okay?"

"Mhm, just a little drunk," Elena giggled, walking up the stairs.

"Just call me if you need anything!"

Elena walked up to her room and shut the door. She placed the box gently on her bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dress with an elegant A-line; it was one shouldered, floor length, and chiffon.

"Wow…" she admired the dress, "It's beautiful."

She held up the dress against her body and examined herself in the mirror. Elena giggled and twirled around in it.

_Maybe prom wouldn't be so bad after all. _

()()()()()()()()()()()

*Author's Note:

So….. CHAPTER 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Okiedokers, next chapter is PROM! This is the link to Elena's dress:

sinoant. c/o/m/ goods/elegant_a-line_one-shoulder_floor_length_chi ffon_prom_dress_

Yeeek, I think it's absolutely gorgeous! Can't wait for you guys to see Rebekah and Caroline's!

Oh& I hope to update as much as I can, since I am on spring break right now. But hopefully, once I'm back at school, I can still update as much as I can!

R&R please, darlings!

Thanks a bunch, sweethearts! xx


	4. Chapter 4

I soooo ship ElenaxThe Originals in general. I love ElenaxKlaus and ElenaxElijah. Ugh, if only they had more scenes on the show!

&I'm hoping to show off the uncontrollable sides of Klaus (hopefully, ya get what I mean *wink)

Oh and just to clarify, I'm planning to write more ElenaxOriginals after this fic so hopefully I can finish this one soon!

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 4:

**Fast forward to Prom**

"Elena! When's Klaus coming to pick you up?" Jeremy yelled from downstairs.

"I. Have. No. Idea," Elena squirmed as she squeezed into her dress, "Jer! Can you come up here and help me?"

Jeremy walked up to his sister's room and gasped, "Elena! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Jer," Elena struggled, "Now, could you perhaps help me zip up my dress?"

"Oh yeah," Jeremy was in awe, "Sure thing, sis. But seriously, you look hot!"

He zipped up the back of her dress and she twirled around, "Thank you very much."

The doorbell rung and Elena flashed a look to Jeremy, "Could you please get the door?"

"Yeah, come down soon," Jeremy walked out of her room and started for the stairs.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. She really loved this dress; it made her feel beautiful. Her long locks were naturally wavy and flowed down to her waist. The dress hugged all the right curves and one leg peeked out a bit. Elena shut the lights off and walked down the stairs. "Here we go," she sighed.

Klaus stood at the bottom of the stair with Jeremy and held a beautiful white corsage. He looked up and saw the beauty that was walking toward him. She looked graceful and elegant, like an angel. The dress she was wearing looked beautiful on her and it was different from what he remembered. He envied the dress, for it clung on to her body in ways he wished he could.

"Elena, you look lovely as always," Klaus came to his senses as she came closer.

She blushed, "Thank you for the dress. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"The dress does not make the woman, for the woman makes the dress," he offered her his arm and she took it gracefully.

"Have fun, Elena!" Jeremy called out to her as they walked toward Klaus' car.

"Wow, sweet ride!" Elena was in awe, "Porsche 911 Turbo? This is flipping awesome!" She walked closer to the car, "It's gorgeous!"

"You know your cars, huh?" Klaus admired how beautiful she looked, "This, is my baby."

"I've always wanted a Porsche," Elena sighed, "Turbo in silver would just be like heaven."

There was a moment of silence and Elena sneaked a quick peek at him and quickly looked back down, blushing. Klaus saw her sneak a glance and chuckled to himself, "Yes?"

"Huh?" Elena glanced up, "Oh, uh, nevermind. We should go."

"Yeah, let's go," Klaus walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her, "Here, my dear lady."

He rushed to the driver's side and got in the car, "Let's go, love."

They sat in silence and Elena stared outside the window as Klaus turned on the radio. Bon Jovi's "I'll Be There For You" came on and Elena began to sing along.

_I'll be there for you,_

_These five words I swear to you_

_And if you breathe, I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you~_

"You like Bon Jovi?" Klaus asked, surprised.

Elena looked at him, "Of course! How I could not? Bon Jovi is like the best thing that's ever happened!"

"Yeah?" Klaus laughed, "I happened to hang out with him a couple years ago."

"Oh really?" Elena laughed, too, "I'm sure that was pretty awesome, huh?"

"Of course!" He responded.

"Hey Klaus?" Elena was alert now, "I think you just turned at the wrong place."

"No, love," Klaus continued to drive, "I know where I'm going."

The rest of the drive continued in silence and they arrived at the Originals' mansion.

"Klaus, what are we doing here? Why are there so many people?" Elena wondered.

Klaus rushed over, opened the door for her and offered his arm, "Well, the other night, you were complaining about how prom was at the gymnasium so I thought, why not change the location?"

"You did all of this?" Elena admired the beautiful mansion which was not decorated as a high school senior prom.

"Of course, anything to satisfy you, sweetheart," Klaus kissed her hand as he led her in.

"But just the day before, everything was still in the gym," she was still confused.

"Just had my siblings help out," he shrugged, "They were quite excited for it. Being locked up for that long will indeed make high school prom seem quite exciting."

Elena laughed, "I'm sure it would."

"Brother, Elena."

They looked up to see Rebekah next to Matt.

"Bekah," Klaus smiled and he nodded at Matt.

"Wow, Rebekah, you look gorgeous," Elena gaped, "Your dress is amazing!"

Rebekah's dress was a champagne mermaid trumpet sweetheart beaded dress with such detail that looked like something a princess would wear.

"Oh thank you very much, darling," Rebekah kissed her on the cheek, "You look quite beautiful yourself."

Klaus gave his sister a peck on the cheek, "Looking lovely Bekah. Matt, good to see you."

"Shall we go in then?" Elena offered.

"We shall," Klaus replied.

As the four of them walked in, the music blasted upon them.

"Oooh," Rebekah began to dance, "I love this song!" She grabbed Elena away from Klaus, "C'mon Elena, let's dance!"

Rebekah pulled her onto the dance floor, "My brother is quite fond of you." Klaus' eyes twinkled from the sides as he heard this.

"Really?" Elena smirked, "Haven't seen it yet."

"Well, my brother does have a way with the ladies," Rebekah laughed and winked at Klaus.

"May I please dance with this lovely lady?"

"Klaus, you better take your lady before someone else does," Rebekah laughed.

Klaus stuck out his arm, patiently waiting for Elena to take it. As she did, she giggled, "You look quite dashing tonight."

The compliment was unexpected, but Klaus was happy about it, "Why, thank you m'lady."

They danced around and laughed. Elena was talking about colleges and Klaus admired the beauty that stood before him. Across the room, Damon and Stefan eyed them with disapproval.

"I thought this was supposed to be difficult for her," Stefan said with disgust.

Damon shook his head, "I'm sure it is."

For Elena, it was anything but. She had been having a better time than she thought she would. Quite honestly, she wouldn't have had this much fun if she came with Damon.

"Alright guys, it's time for the last dance, the slow dance!" Caroline shouted through the microphone. Caroline had on a stunning dark green sheath one shouldered dress. It was utterly beautiful.

Damien Rice's Volcano came on and Klaus grabbed Elena by the waist and they began to slow dance.

_Don't throw yourself like that_

_In front of me_

_I kissed your mouth you back_

_Is that all you need?_

_Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down_

"It's a beautiful night with a beautiful lady," Klaus smiled.

Elena blushed and clung onto his neck. She struggled for words, but nothing could explain how she was feeling. The song ended and the spell broke.

Caroline jumped back on stage, "Alright! Thank you guys so much! The night has ended, now, go out, have fun! See y'all on Monday!"

The Originals' mansion began to empty out and Elena followed Klaus out through the back. "Come, love," Klaus waved her over, "I want to show you something."

Elena followed him through a garden and he stopped abruptly, "Look over here. At this flower."

She looked at where he was pointing and saw the most beautiful gardenia ever, "Klaus, it's gorgeous!"

"You like it?" He asked, "I just moved it here from London a couple days ago."

"No, I don't like," Klaus' face fell, "I LOVE it! It's absolutely beautiful. I love gardenias. They're so pure and elegant."

Klaus' face lit up, "I'm glad you do. I thought of you when I saw them."

"I should get going, I have to help Ric around the house tomorrow morning," Elena brought up.

"Oh, alright. Let me take you home," Klaus got ready to move.

"No, it's fine. You're already home. I wouldn't want you to bring me home and then come back, that's such a hassle," she bit her lip. She didn't know why, but she really hoped that he would take her home. _Stupid, why did I just say that?_

Klaus held her hand, "No, it's fine. Let me take you home."

And not another word was said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I had a lovely time tonight, Elena," Klaus called out as she walked up the front porch.

She turned around and blushed, "Me too, Klaus. Me too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So the love bird comes home!" Kol sang as Klaus walked in.

"Shut up, brother," Klaus sat down on the couch and sighed, still thinking about how beautiful Elena looked.

"Oh please, you only fancy her because she reminds you of Tatia and Katherine," Kol rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Klaus roared, "Elena is nothing like them. Nothing at all. She's different. Not that you would understand."

Kol shut up and nothing was brought up about it again that night.

()()()()()()()()()

*Author's Note:

I hope this was satisfying! Going back to school in 2 days so I'll try to write as much as I can. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update every day, but please be patient with me! Here's Rebekah and Caroline's dresses:

sinoant. c/o/m /goods/fantastic_champagne_mermaid-trumpet_sweethe art_beaded_prom_dress_ 1/ 2/ 0/ 2/ 0/ 0/ 0/4/ 4/ 9. h/ t/ m/ l

sinoant. c/o/m /goods/beautiful_dark_green_sheath_column_one-shou lder_floor_length_prom_dress_ 1/ 2/ 1/ 1/ 0/ 0 /0 / 3/ 3/ 3. h/ t/ m/ l

R&R please, darlings!

Thanks a bunch, sweethearts! xx Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

Sorry it's been a few days. I've been back at school and I've been super busy! Thank you guys for being patient with me. I'll try to upload as much as I can!

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 5:

"Hello, is this Elena?"

"Uh, yeah," Elena heard a British accent on the other side of the phone, "Who's this?"

"It's Rebekah, silly!" replied the blonde, "How are you?"

Elena jumped, "Rebekah! I'm great, you? How'd you get my number?"

"Well, I asked Niklaus for it and he wouldn't give it to me, so I just took his phone and stole it," she laughed, "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping later today!"

"Um, sure, I guess," Elena laughed nervously, "When?"

"I'll pick you up at 12 and we'll get lunch and shop for the whole afternoon!" Rebekah responded in a chirpy manner.

Elena giggled, "Sure thing! I'll see you then!"

Jeremy walked in, "Lena? Stefan and Damon are downstairs."

"What?" Elena hopped out of bed, "Why? What do they want?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. They just wanted me to get you."

"Alright then, I'm coming," Elena followed Jeremy out of her room and down the stairs.

"What do you guys want?" Elena walked over to Damon and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe," Damon hugged her, "How was prom?"

"It was-," Elena stopped herself before she got too happy, "fine. It was nice, I guess."

"Really? Cause I saw you getting real cozy with your little hybrid," Stefan mumbled.

"Shut up, Stefan," Elena grumbled, "You weren't even there."

"Actually, I was," Stefan stated matter-of-factly.

Damon interrupted, "The reason we're here actually, is because we have a plan."

"Which is?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"We've devised a plan to kill the Originals," Damon responded.

"WHAT?" Elena quickly gathered herself, "-is it?"

"Well, we're not going to tell you," Stefan said, "You're just going to crawl back to your Originals and tell them."

"Stefan, whoa," Damon was surprised, "We said we were going to tell her."

Stefan shook his head and walked over to the kitchen, "No. Not anymore. You know it, too. She'll run over to her little hybrid and blab the plan away."

"Stefan," Elena walked up to him.

"Yes, Elena?" He responded, getting closer to her.

She leaned on the counter, "You really think I would do that?'

"Yes, Elena. I think you would," Stefan challenged.

"Alright, believe what you want. I would've never told. I can't believe you really think I would do that," she grabbed her bag, phone, and walked out while dialing a certain blonde's number.

"Elena?"

"Rebekah, would you mind picking me up earlier?" she sat on the swing chair on her front porch.

"Sure! I'll be right over."

"STEFAN! You really think that Bonnie will help?" Elena heard Damon yelling at his brother.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't she? She's a witch. Witches hate vampires, especially the Originals," she heard him reply.

"Fine! If that's what you think, then sure! We'll have Bonnie kill them with her super, scary witchy powers!"

At that moment, Rebekah pulled up in her red Porsche. Elena quickly ran to the car and put her fingers to her lips, "Shh."

She got in the car and Rebekah drove off, "Phew, Damon and Stefan are getting on my nerves. Ugh."

"What happened, Elena?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing," she contemplated on telling her about the plan but hesitated, "They're just being really annoying."

"Ah, I see. The Salvatore's being Salvatore's," Rebekah laughed, "Let's just relax and have fun today, it'll be great."

Elena smiled at her, "You're right. Relax and have fun."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ahhhhhh! Elena! You have to try this on! It'll look beautiful on you!" Rebekah held up a gorgeous white, one-shoulder side split dress with a sash.

"When would I wear it?" Elena took it from her, "It's beautiful though."

She admired the dress and Rebekah interrupted her thoughts, "I have an occasion in mind. Just try it on and you'll love it!"

"Alright then," Elena went in the fitting room and put on the dress. She took a look at herself in the mirror and gasped. The dress fit beautifully, wrapping around her every curve. She came out of the fitting room and tapped Rebekah on the shoulder, "Bekah, look."

Rebekah turned around and squealed, "AHHH! Elena, you look gorgeous!" She turned Elena around in a circle, "Wow, it's amazing! Absolutely beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Elena giggled, "Should I get it?"

"Of course! Is that even a question?" Rebekah shook Elena's arm, "It's divine!"

Elena laughed, "Alright, alright. I'm getting it!"

Rebekah held Elena's hands and jumped around with her, "Yeeeek! Now we have to find me a dress!"

After hours of dress shopping, Rebekah settled on a graceful sheath column one-shoulder sweep train dress.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Elena twirled her friend around.

"We are so wearing this to the occasion!" Rebekah giggled.

"I bet Matt would love to see you in this dress," Elena smirked.

Rebekah blushed, "You think so?"

"I know so," Elena confirmed, "I'm pretty sure most guys are completely head over heels for you."

"Aww, Elena," Rebekah hugged her, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're so welcome, Rebekah," Elena beckoned for her, "Now, change outta that and let's go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Elena, that was loads of fun! We must do it again," Rebekah hooked her arm into Elena's.

Elena laughed, "We must!"

"You wanna go home now?" Rebekah asked as they put their bags in the trunk.

"Nah, I'd rather not," Elena sighed, "Too much drama over there."

"Oh, let's go over to my house then!" the blonde squealed.

They got in the car and Rebekah drove off.

"Bekah?"

"Yeah, Elena?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Elena took a deep breath, "Damon and Stefan are planning to kill you guys. Using Bonnie."

Rebekah stepped on the breaks, "WHAT?"

She was outraged, and Elena turned to look her in the eye, "Please protect yourselves. I'm not supposed to tell you guys."

"Elena, don't worry," Rebekah started the car again and raced back home, "We got this."

The two of them got their bags and walked into the Mikaelson mansion.

"Brother?" Rebekah called out.

Elena immediately felt a gust of wind swoosh passed her. "Hello, love."

She turned around, facing Klaus and behind him were Kol and Elijah.

"Hi Klaus," she nodded at Kol and Elijah, "Hey guys."

"Dear Elena here has some news for us," Rebekah nodded over at where Elena was standing.

Once again, she took a deep breath, "Damon and Stefan plan on killing you guys by using Bonnie."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*AN:

Yeeeek! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for not much Klena interaction; I tried to get Rebekah and Elena closer~ Let me know what y'all think! R&R please!

Thanks, sweethearts! xx


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

Sorry for the delay! But thank you lovelies for being oh so patient!

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 6:

"Whoa, what?" Kol was outraged. How dare those Salvatore brothers even think about killing their family?

"Elena, are you sure about this?" Elijah asked, concerned.

Elena turned to look at the man, "Yes, Elijah. I heard it right before Rebekah picked me up today. And they told me about it before I left, just not with that much detail."

Kol began to freak out and throw things, while Elijah paced around. Only Rebekah and Klaus seemed to remain calm. Elena examined the scene, _Was it a bad idea to tell them about the plan? What was going to happen now?_

"Kol, Elijah, calm down," Rebekah spoke, "Klaus has an idea."

"What is it?" Elena blurted.

Klaus sat down on the couch and motioned for them to sit around him, "Well, we will invite them to the ball. This gives us enough time to figure out what exactly it is they have planned and we can teach them a lesson.

"Nothing to harsh of course," Klaus added for Elena's satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

Klaus answered, "Well, I have a couple of witches who would be willing to help out."

"That's brilliant," Rebekah quirked, "They're bound to come if Elena comes. Plus, I think Elena should definitely learn some self-defense just in case."

"I agree. Better safe than sorry," Kol said.

"I think Elena should make her own decision," Elijah said solemnly.

Elena looked at the people around her, how did she ever get in this situation? "Well, I'm fine with anything. If you guys really think it's necessary, then why not? What's the harm in that, right?"

"Well, who's gonna teach her?" Kol acknowledged.

"Nik should," Rebekah exclaimed as she winked at her brother. Everyone but Elena caught that and sniggered.

"Klaus? Teach me self-defense?" Elena mumbled.

Rebekah insisted, "He's great at it! You'll learn loads. It has to be Nik!"

"Bekah, don't seem too desperate," Kol teased her.

"Oh shut up," Rebekah threw a pillow at him. He ducked and it hit Elijah instead, "Oh shi-"

"Sorry, brother," Kol guffawed.

"Elena?" Klaus finally spoke.

"Hm?" Elena asked as she looked up at him.

"Do you want to learn from me?"

Deep down, Elena knew she wanted to. She had no idea where this feeling was coming from, but she wanted him. She wanted him to teach her things the Salvatores couldn't and wouldn't teach her before.

"Yeah," Elena kept her calm, "I mean, Rebekah said you were the best so I guess."

"Alright, we start tomorrow morning," Klaus stated, "I'll see you in the morning, love. Rebekah, show her to the guest room. She'll be staying here for the night."

"Yes, brother," Rebekah sang as she grabbed Elena's hand, "Come on, Elena! Let me show you to your room."

Rebekah brought Elena up the stairs and into a long hallway, "Bathroom is to the right. My room is right next to your's. Nik's room is on the other side of the hall and Kol and Elijah sleep right next door. There are clothes in the closet, if you don't fancy them, well, hello! We went shopping today. We'll have movie night tonight if you're not too tired, and tomorrow morning, you have to get up early to practice with Nik! Any questions?"

Rebekah opened the door at the end of the hall and in it was the most beautiful room Elena had ever seen. There was a queen sized bed built with mahogany, a huge window that light shined through, cabinets from the 18th century, and a gorgeous marble bathroom with a huge tub.

Elena squealed a little and jumped to hug Rebekah, "It is absolutely amazing!"

"You like it?" Elena nodded. "Nik designed everything by himself: the house, the rooms, just everything."

"It's breathtaking," Elena whispered as she hopped onto the bed.

Rebekah laughed at the girl, "Well, I'll let you clean up and I'll come back in about half an hour and we'll watch movies downstairs?"

"Yes!" Elena giggled, "I'll see you in a bit!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rise and shine, darling."

Elena felt the sunlight hit her and she quickly covered her eyes. She grumbled a bit and opened one eye, then another. In front of her stood the most beautiful man in the history of mankind.

"Morning," she mumbled as she got out of bed. She glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was only seven, "It's so early."

"Stop complaining, love," Klaus joked, "Early vampire gets the blood, is it? Or something along the lines of that."

Elena groaned and walked toward the bathroom, "Lame. Anyways, give me, like, 15 minutes. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Anything you say, love," Klaus smirked, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Elena took a nice, cold shower. As she stepped out, she heard a faint ringing coming from the room. She walked over and saw ten missed calls from Damon. She sighed, _Should she call him back? _She picked up her phone, getting ready to call him back, but hesitated. No, Damon didn't tell her straight up what the plan was; instead, he listened to Stefan. She knew she was being selfish, but she needed to get away from him at the moment.

After getting ready, she walked downstairs and saw Klaus sitting at the table, waiting for her. His face brightened up as he saw her. She was wearing a purple tank, black spandex, along with a pair of black converse. He, on the other hand, was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his hand.

She took it, "Sure, let's go."

He carried her on his back as he ran at vamp speed to a deserted part of the forest. There was a stream that connected to the waterfall at the top of the hill.

"Alright, first step, be prepared for anything." And with that, he ran behind her and held her left shoulder across her chest with his right hand. He felt her heart pounding.

"What do I do now?" She asked, her heart racing.

"Do what you think you should do," he replied simply.

She elbowed him, stuck her butt out, and tried to squat down like she had learned from Sherriff Forbes before.

"Elena, sweetheart, that only works on humans," Klaus was still holding on to her, "Try not to forget that you'll be fighting vampires." He finally let go of her.

"Fine, teach me. Tell me what to do," she requested, stepping away from him.

"Let's practice the basics first," he instructed.

They spent the rest of the morning working. "Alright, let's see what you've learned so far," he clapped his hands together.

As they danced around attacking each other, Elena didn't notice the rock she was about to trip over. It all happened so fast: she fell back and Klaus quickly grabbed her by the waist and caught her before she could hit the ground. Their bodies were so close; they could both feel the heat. Both their breaths were staggered. The moment was so intimate; she had no idea what was going on. The moment was interrupted by Klaus' vibrating phone. Klaus ignored it as he still held her there in his arms.

"Klaus," Elena struggled to whisper, "Your phone."

Klaus finally realized his phone had been vibrating for the past minute, "Oh yes." He helped her get on her feet and then fixed his suit as he answered his phone, "Brother."

Elena heard muffled voices on the other line as she tugged at her tank to distract herself from thinking about the previous moment with Klaus. She still felt her cheeks heated up and her body felt warm and safe. She shook her head; she shouldn't be having these thoughts. No, she couldn't.

"Well, Elena," Klaus turned to look at her as he put his phone away, "Seems as if your Salvatore boys have come for you. They're currently in my home waiting for you."

"What?" she was surprised, how could they have known that she was there, "What do I do then?"

Klaus thought about it, "I think it'd be best if you acted normal. Keep doing what you used to do, just don't say a thing about us. We'll need them to think that we're not on good terms."

She wondered what she would have to tell them when they saw her come back with Klaus.

He seemed to have read her mind, "And if they ask why we were together, then just tell them that I dragged you out by force. Tell them that I wanted to go for a stroll with you, so I forced you to come with me."

She nodded, "Thank you, Klaus." This didn't necessarily mean that she forgave him for harming her and her family before, but it was definitely a start.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Elena! You're alright!" Damon exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his girlfriend.

She hugged him back awkwardly; as of that moment, all she could think about was the way Klaus' muscular arms held her, "Hey Damon."

"Why were you with him?" Stefan sneered as he nodded his head toward the hybrid.

"He forced me to take a stroll with him in the forest," she replied bluntly. She did not appreciate Stefan's attitude; he was being such a child.

Damon held her hand as he began to pull her toward the door, "Let's go, Elena. Stefan, c'mon."

"Bye Klaus," Stefan waved him off and they left together.

"Thank god you're alright! If that bastard even laid a finger on you," Damon started as they got in Stefan's little red car.

"I'm fine, Damon," Elena managed to smile, "Really."

_Or not_, she thought. All she could think about was Klaus. She sighed and looked out the window, thinking about every interaction with him. She was in deep trouble, and she knew it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

*AU:

First off, thank you for your continued reviews! Once again, I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. They mean the world to me!

Sorry for the slow updating; I just got back to school and it has been a pain in the arse, literally. Heh, but thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter there will be massive amounts of Klena!

Thanks a bunch, sweethearts!

xx Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

Sorry for the delay! But thank you lovelies for being oh so patient!

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 7:

"Come on, love. I'm sure you can hit a tad bit harder than that," Klaus teased as Elena took another whiff at him.

Elena grunted, "Erg, I ***huff*** will ***huff*** punch ***huff*** you in the ***huff*** face." And with that, she pounded the hybrid in the face.

Klaus hit the ground and his eyes shut tight. Elena was frantic and rushed to his side, "Klaus! Klaus! Are you okay?"

She placed her ear next to his mouth, listening for a breath. _Nothing_. Elena panicked, "Oh my goodness, Klaus. Oh my god, oh my god!" She started pumping his chest and once again, her ear to his mouth.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me, love?"

Elena yelped and jumped back, "Klaus!"

Klaus got up and chuckled, "Elena, sweetheart, you're absolutely darling. CPR on me?"

She glared at him, "I thought you were actually hurt!"

"Love, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to," he laughed as he helped her get up.

"Klaus! I actually thought I hurt you. Don't do that anymore!" she pursed her lips and looked at him sternly.

He put on his puppy face and laughed, "Sorry, love. Won't happen again."

"Good," she started walking toward the house, "Let's go. I think that's enough for today."

Klaus followed her and they went back to the mansion.

"Elena, love, I'm going to shower real quick," Klaus announced as he walked up the stairs, "Stay here. I have something to show you later."

"Alright," she replied as she walked to the bathroom Rebekah had prepared for her before, "I'll see you later."

Elena changed and laid on the bed. She flipped around a few times and heard her stomach grumble. She got out of the room and decided that she'd rummage through the fridge to find something. Although, she didn't have high hopes, what kind of food would a bunch of vampires carry? Well, besides blood obviously, but that didn't count as food much. She walked to the end of the hall, looking for the stairs. She sighed, _Lost again, Elena, lost again. _She wandered around aimlessly. Finally, Elena spotted a slightly opened door. She hesitated on whether or not she should go in. Well, it was already opened, so she gave the door a little push. Inside revealed itself to be a huge room with antiques all around. There were Fleur de Lis symbols all over and Elena trailed her fingers across the engravings of each cabinet. She was in awe; there were such magnificent paintings stacked in the corners of the room. They were each painted with such precision and passion. She flipped through the paintings on the far side of the room and saw a painting of her in Alaric's history class. Elena remembered back to that day; it was the first time she had met Klaus. He had used one of his witches to help him into Alaric's body and had taken over his life for a few days. She laughed to herself; she had accidently blurted out "Ric" that day when she was correcting him. Who knew it was Klaus? She then walked over to his bedside and knelt at the cabinet beside it. On it was a picture of Klaus, Ernest Hemmingway and F. Scott Fitzgerald. She picked it up and looked at it in awe; Hemmingway and Fitzgerald were her inspirations.

"Elena?"

Elena jumped and turned around to see a half naked Klaus. He was in a pair of ripped jeans and had a towel in his hand, wiping his upper body.

"K-K-Klaus!" Elena stuttered as she felt her cheeks heat up, "What are you doing here?"

Klaus walked over to her, "Well, this is my room, love."

"Oh, right!" Elena clutched the picture in her hand and backed up, "S-s-sorry."

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked as he got closer to her.

"I mean, I'm in your room. Sorry," Elena backed up into the wall and banged her head slightly on a painting that hung on it.

Klaus reached out to take the picture from her hand, "It's fine. Find anything interesting in here?'

"Uh, well, the paintings are absolutely gorgeous. Did you paint them?" Elena blushed harder as Klaus' fingers touched hers.

Klaus heard her heart thumping even harder, "Yes, sweetheart. Those are my works."

"They're really incredible," Elena said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Glad you liked them," Klaus set the picture aside, "Anything else?"

"Well, I saw the picture of you and Hemmingway and Fitzgerald."

"Ah yes, Ernest and Francis. Good friends of course, good friends," Klaus looked up at her, "You like them, yes?"

"Of course! They're incredible!" Elena exclaimed.

"Well, I have something for you then," Klaus went to his bookshelf and scanned it as he picked up a book and walked back to Elena who was still against the wall, "Here, take this."

Elena took the book and flipped through it, "Oh my god! Fitzgerald signed this! This is amazing!"

"Well, love, it's yours now," Klaus smiled at the sight of her excitement.

"Klaus, I can't take this. I really can't," Elena tried to give it back to him, but he shook his head.

"Elena, love, please take it," Klaus insisted, "It's the least I can do."

Elena hesitated and hugged it close to her, "Thank you so much, Klaus." She gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him. She had no clue as to why she was doing this, but it felt so right.

Klaus hugged her back and inhaled; he still had thoughts of taking her blood, but for now, all he could think about was how good she smelled and how much he appreciated the moment.

"Come, Elena," Klaus took her hand and pulled her out of the room, "Let's eat."

"Wha-what?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean that," Klaus laughed at the sight of her expression, "I meant, let me cook for you. There's no one else home right now and I thought you'd be hungry from all the work from this morning."

Elena breathed, "Oh thank god, I thought you were insisting on, you know…"

Her voice trailed off as Klaus laughed and took her to the kitchen.

"Alright, just sit here and stay with me," Klaus motioned to the stool next to the island.

She sat down, "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, sweetheart, just stay right here and talk to me," Klaus smiled at her as he prepared to cook.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Damon, where's Elena?" Stefan stomped into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Damon replied as he poured another glass of bourbon.

"She's been gone since the morning, where is she?" he walked over to his brother and poured himself a glass.

Damon shrugged, "She said something about going shopping with Rebekah."

"No way, I just saw Rebekah at The Grill with Matt," Stefan argued, "She is not with her."

"What!?" Damon exclaimed, "She told me last night that she was gonna be with Rebekah!"

"Well, she's not, so?" Stefan deathly stared at his brother.

"Let's go find her," his brother decided, walking out of the house.

"Where to, brother?" Stefan asked as they got into the car.

Damon started the engine, "Let's go have a little talk with our favorite Original."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rebekah," Damon slid into the booth next to Matt as Stefan slid in next to the blonde.

"What do you want, Salvatore?" Rebekah snarled, grabbing Matt's hand.

"Where's Elena?" He challenged.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Aren't you her boyfriend? Aren't you supposed to know where she is?"

"She told us she was shopping with you today," Stefan interrupted.

Rebekah stared at him, "Well, does it look like we're together right now?"

"That's exactly why we're here," Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

Damon continued, "We want to know where she is right now. If she's not with you, who's she with?"

"Why don't you just call her and ask her?" Matt intervened, hoping to get back to his date with the lovely blonde who sat across from him.

"Oh gee, good idea, Matt," Damon said sarcastically, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Rebekah grabbed the fork and stabbed his hand, "That was unnecessary. Apologize to Matt. _Now._"

Stefan grabbed the fork out of his brother's hand, "Rebekah, Damon is very sorry. Now, please tell us where Elena is."

Rebekah shrugged, "I really don't know."

Damon got up, "Alright, brother. I think we're done here. Time to go find my girlfriend."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Bye. Have fun."

"We will," Stefan smirked as they walked out of The Grill.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Klaus and Elena had been talking about great literature and artists of the past as Klaus cooked.

_Ding! Ding!_

Elena's phone dinged. She checked it: One new message from Bekah.

"It's your sister," Elena announced.

_D and S are looking for you. They came by The Grill. They know you're not with me._

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus' voice was full of concern. He saw her frown as she read the message.

Elena sighed, "Damon and Stefan are looking for me. They know I'm not with Bekah."

Klaus stared; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but how? He walked over and put his hand on hers, "It'll be alright. Would you like for me to talk to them?"

Elena immediately shook her head, "No, no. It's fine." She put her phone away, "It's fine. I'm having fun. Let's just ignore them."

She did not know that Damon had just texted her many times.

_Baby, where are you?_

_Elena, call me._

_Call me._

_Elena, please. Call me when you get this._

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

_I'm worried._

"Food's ready!" Klaus called out.

"I'll set the table!" Elena jumped out of her seat and reached for the forks and spoons.

Klaus followed her into the dining room with two large plates of fillet mignon. He went back into the kitchen for wine glasses and grabbed two candles and a lighter. He placed the candles in the center and lit them.

"Bon appetite, ma cherie," Klaus poured red wine into the glasses.

Elena raised her glass, "Bon appetite indeed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*Author's Note:

Hi lovelies! I'm so sorry it's been a while! School has been oh so overwhelming. Thank you dearly for all the nice comments/reviews! They mean so much! Next chapter will start with more about the dinner! I will TRY TRY TRY TRY TRY to upload as much as I can. Thank you guys so much for being so patient.

Oh and I'd love to know what you guys thought about that last episode on Thursday! I think there needs to be more Klena scenes! And Elena's dress was magnificent!

Please review!

Thanks sweethearts!

xx


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own TVD, although I wish I did. Oh the things I would change about it~

But uh, just a little background: This is after Jenna's death. I'd say, end of season 2/beginning of 3. Elena broke it off with Stefan right after the sacrifice. Oh and Elena has already met the Originals, including Kol/Bekah/Finn.

Sorry for the delay! But thank you lovelies for being oh so patient!

I don't hate Stefan or Damon or any of the characters, really! This is just… my take of things I guess. Please, R&R. Massively appreciated!

Chapter 8:

"How do you like it?" Klaus said, taking a sip of the Semillon.

"I love it! It's delicious!" Elena grinned, "This is amazing, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I spent a few years back in my day with an amazing Italian chef. He taught me all I know," Klaus chuckled.

"Mm," Elena sipped the wine, "This wine is amazing too! It's incredible!"

"You like it?" Elena nodded.

"It's a Semillon. There's a bit of a fig-like character. It's fresh and sweet," he replied, swirling the wine glass around a few times.

"I love it! It's so good," Elena exclaimed, tipping the whole glass over and drinking it clean.

"I'm glad you do," he smiled, finishing up his food.

"Brother dear?" A voice called out from the front of the house.

"Dammit, Rebekah and Kol are back," Klaus groaned.

"Hello, brother," Kol smirked, walking on the two, "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Of course not," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Elena suggested, looking for a reason to spend more time with Klaus.

"A walk, huh?" Rebekah and Kol's eyes glistened and they winked at each other, "'A walk'."

Klaus rolled his eyes once again, "Knock it off."

"Fine, fine. Whatever," Rebekah laughed.

"Come on Elena," Klaus offered his hand to Elena and she took it.

"You two kids have fun, alright?" Kol called out as the two walked out of the house.

"I apologize about him, he's an ass," Klaus mumbled.

Elena giggled, "It's okay, I like him. He's funny."

"You do, huh?" Klaus wondered. He was secretly happy that his siblings had been getting along with Elena, and it was definitely a bonus that Elena enjoyed their company as well.

"Definitely. I like Rebekah and Kol. They're really sweet. Elijah is too," Elena held tightly onto his arm.

He felt her shiver and shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she glowed, pulling the jacket closer to her.

They continued walking into the woods behind the Originals' home. They approached a stone bench that was surrounded by flowers: gardenias, daisies, tulips, roses, and such.

"Would you like to sit?" Klaus pointed toward the bench.

"Sure!"

Klaus guided her to the bench and dusted it a bit before she sat down.

"So…" he started.

"So?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me about your past? Tell me about the Klaus of prehistoric times?" she joked.

"What do you want to know?" Klaus replied, moving closer to Elena.

Elena snuggled against him, leaning on his shoulder, "Tell me about the beginning. Everything in the beginning."

"Alright, then. I was born to Esther and an unknown man, in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls. I have six half-siblings and a step-father named Mikael, a wealthy landowner who moved with Esther to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. I was close to my family with the exception of Mikael, who had always been quite harsh on me.

Many years before, my mother had had an affair with a man from the neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves. When a werewolf killed Henrik, Esther performed a ritual that transformed my siblings, my stepfather and I into vampires. When I made my first human kill, my werewolf gene was activated, revealing Esther's infidelity. Mikael then hunted down and killed my father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after turning her children into vampires, Esther placed a curse on me which forced my werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected me."

Klaus turned slightly toward Elena and saw her gently snoring. He chuckled to himself for she looked absolutely divine while she was sleeping. The wind was getting stronger, so he decided to bring her back home. He carried her back to the house and walked in quietly, careful not to wake her up. He carried her up to the room she had stayed at before and set her gently on the bed. Klaus tucked her in and stared at her, gently touching her cheeks. He felt her warmth and the blood rushing to her cheeks. Before leaving the room, Klaus kissed her cheek, "Sleep tight, sweet Elena."

Klaus shut off the lights and quietly closed the door. He walked down to the living room to see a grinning Kol.

"Out all night? What a scandal?" Kol teased.

"All night? What are you talking about? What time is it?" Klaus asked, confused.

Rebekah walked in, "It's already 4 in the morning, Nik."

"Oh shit. I hope Elena sleeps well then," Klaus worried.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Rebekah reassured him.

"I really hope so," Klaus mumbled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun shined bright onto Elena's face. She squinted her eyes and glanced over to the window. She heard birds chirping around the house and she shut her eyes. _Five more minutes_, she thought to herself.

_RING RING RING_

"Ugh, dammit," Elena groaned, turning onto her stomach to reach for her phone which was rested on the cabinet next to the bed. She checked it: **Incoming Call Damon Salvatore**, it read. She hesitated and pressed decline. Elena rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, getting ready.

After getting ready, Elena ran downstairs and heard Klaus in the kitchen, "Klaus?"

"Elena, good morning," Klaus smiled at her while flipping the pancakes.

"Hey, I am so sorry but I have to go," Elena grimaced, "I'm really sorry." She repeated after realizing that he was making breakfast for her.

Klaus' smile turned upside down, "Oh, okay then."

"Raincheck?" she tried smiling.

"Sure," he replied bluntly.

"Thank you for everything, really," she hugged him.

He hugged her back, "Anytime, sweet Elena, anytime."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Damon?" Elena called out, shutting the door and walking into the Salvatore house. There was no answer, so she walked into the living room. On the sofa was Damon sitting and holding a glass of bourbon.

"Damon," Elena walked over to him. Still nothing. She patted his arm, "Hey." Her voice was soft and soothing.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon stood up angrily.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" she asked, standing up with him.

"'What's wrong?'" he mimicked, "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong, Elena? Could it be the fact that you don't answer my calls, you don't come home? I wonder." He rolled his eyes.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I know I should've called or something," Elena uttered.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED!" Damon's voice rose and he threw the glass across the room, resulting in a ground full of shards of glass.

"Damon, calm down," Elena muttered, afraid that he would get violent.

Damon grabbed her shoulders, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"

Elena's anger boiled inside her and finally rose to the surface, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONTROL ME. STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FREAKING CHILD."

"MAYBE I'M TREATING YOU LIKE ONE BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!" he shot.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS INSTEAD OF YOU MAKING THEM FOR ME?" she yelled, pushing him away.

"YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS!" he declared, eyeing her viciously.

Elena gapped at him; he had no right to cross that line, but once he did, there was no turning back, "Damn you Damon. I'm done." She began walking out the room.

Damon grabbed her shoulder, "Wait, Elena. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Save it, Damon. I'm done. We're done. It's over," Elena held back her sob.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Damon had difficulty getting those words out.

Elena looked back once more and turned around, "Yeah. I am."

And with that, she walked out of the room. She ran to her car and drove back home in tears.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Elena? You alright?" Alaric hugged the crying girl.

She shook her head.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I broke up with D-D-Damon," she gasped out.

Alaric hugged her tighter, "Elena, it'll be okay."

She bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry anymore. She wiped her tears away and looked at him, "I'm fine. It's okay." She managed a small smile.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Alaric assured her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Ric. I'm just gonna go up and rest for a while."

"Sure thing, call me if you need anything," he smiled.

"Definitely," she began going up the stairs.

Elena ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She began sobbing uncontrollable sobs. All her feelings that she had been holding back began to pour out. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Klaus.

"K-K-Klaus?" she hiccupped, "What are **hiccup** you doing here **hiccup**?"

He hugged her tightly, "I heard about what happened."

She crawled into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "No. No. No. I'm not." And then her sobs began again.

He held her and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Sweet Elena, he is not worth your tears. From my experience, no man is worthy of you if he treats you like this."

Elena continued crying, slowly it became quieter, "I just really th-thought we were g-g-good, you know?"

He nodded, urging for her to continue.

"But I guess not."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her firmly,"Someday you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AU: Sorry lovelies, this is so late! School has been overwhelming especially with AP testing coming up. So, here it is! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't feel like many people are interested anymore, so please review and let me know if you want me to continue this!

Thanks sweethearts!

xx


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi lovelies! I'm so sorry it's been months! I promise to upload as soon as I can. Please check out my new one shot for Teen Wolf and I will try to upload more stories and new chapters! Please continue reviewing and let me know what y'all want to see! Please and thank you so much darlings! I love you all so much and thank you for all the support! xx


End file.
